Origin
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: The truth of how the show, Codename: Kids Next Door, came to be. This is the dark story Sector V never wanted you to see.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mr. Warburton's works.

* * *

Somewhere within the USA, on a decent looking street is a normal looking house, and inside the house is an average man. But this man had an idea. An idea that was far from your definition of normal. And this itself is the sometimes dark, other times humorous, far-fetched story of how that one idea came to be.

Located in one section of the house was a room that resembled the appearance of an art studio, or something to that effect. Sketchbooks were strewn about the floor; filled to the brim with tiny scribbles and mark outs of careless mis-colors. Along the shelf were cups; cups packed with bristled paintbrushes, dull pencils, spring loaded pens, any artistic utensil you could imagine. One would wonder who would need all these supplies, but that question was answered the moment a hand reached out for an ink pen.

The hand, which belonged to the man mentioned earlier, reared back into the rest of the body and began to furiously draw in his personal pad. His brows furrowed in concentration, his tongue jutted out the corner of his lips in pure focus; not wanting to make a mistake now that he was so close. This pad contained all his work. He put his heart and soul into creating each and every stroke. The pad contained his idea. His plot-line. The pad contained what he hoped would be his first cartoon. The premise seemed silly to everyone, but it just made him smile. The more silly, the more chances it had of making people laugh. Because that's what it was about right?

After one final wave of his hand, he dropped his pen and made a small noise of satisfaction. There.

Finished.

He had spent all night revising every little detail. He then flipped through the pages of the pad backwards until the came to a halt on the first page. The page which had the star and title. There was a boy, an unlucky blond boy. His blue and white striped t-shirt and red short had all the right crinkles to make him appear that much more realistic. His face was contorted into one of annoyance, and it was logical given his situation. For atop his head, dancing around in curiosity, was a brown-haired, diaper wearing chimpanzee. The man let out a small chuckle as he looked down at the duo. Hopefully if he pushed aggressively enough, then they would be on the air. As his eyes trailed up the paper, they landed squarely on the title. It was short. It got the point across.

_Kenny and the Chimp_

_Created by Tom Warburton_

As the man finally calmed down from his giddiness of finishing, he mouthed out a silent sigh as he flipped through the pages. The pad had a full detailed storyline for the 'Kenny and the Chimp' universe. Full of rough drafts and episode ideas if it got the green light. And that big 'if' is what made him worry. He had presented the show to the network, even had a pilot ready to go. But they didn't seem too impressed with it.

His eyes then caught sight of a small mishap near Kenny's shoes. Being prepared, he reached under his desk and fumbled around until he grinned once he had what he wanted. His hand placed a large carton of correction fluid upon his desk, the desk itself shaking under the weight of it. He didn't have any thinner, so he would improvise. Opening the cap, and grimacing at the odor, he used the tip of a brush to garner a tiny dab of the stuff. Being careful, he traced the brush over the error. Erasing it completely. He then lowered the brush and smiled again. Impressed with his art.

But as much as he loved his own work, he realized that it might be good enough. The revisions he just got done with were a last ditch effort to make the characters warm up to the network. But that still was a long shot. He needed something else to fall back on.

But what?

Suddenly his hand stopped once he got to a certain page. A page further down in the pad, a page showing the show's antagonists. He was about to move on but something drew him to the page. Drawn onto the paper were five children, all carrying devious expressions.

One was a bald kid, dressed with sunglasses and a red turtleneck. The next one was a chubby boy wearing a light blue shirt, an aviator hat and yellow flyer goggles. The third was a girl. Her face probably looked more innocent then the others, but it was just a ploy he designed for her. Her long ebony hair waved everywhere and her overgrown green sweatshirt engulfed her arms. Next, another boy. The slightly dimwitted blond who served as the group's tough guy. His bowl cut fringe hid his eyes and his arms were folded into his orange hoodie. Lastly was one final girl. Her skin was dark, a red hat covered her upper facial features, and she seemed a bit more laid back then the others. These five were the mysterious kids who lived next door to Kenny. They had no parents, no adult supervision what-so-ever. They came up with many names for their group, but the residents of the neighborhood always refereed to them with the same title.

Those Kids Who Live Next Door.

The man didn't know why he was so interested with these five right now. His hand gripped the pad, and he gently tore out the page to get a better look. His brow started toward his hairline as ideas began to bounce around. From the meetings he had been to, the network always wanted to know what these five were doing. They appeared more intrigued by this idea. And as he rethought their story, he couldn't help but start to see why.

They had that aura of mystery since no really knew where they came from. They always came up with wild names to reflect their current scheme. They all had colorful personalities and used cool technology. He called it 2x4. Tech, weapons that were built from regular household appliances and other types of junk. He waned their stuff to be more shiny, but 'Dexter' had that market cornered.

He had long since put the paper to the side as he continued to brainstorm. Maybe he could make a show about them. A spinoff in case 'Kenny and the Chimp' went south. But what would it be about? What would he call it? His eyes narrowed as he struggled to come up with something. "The...Kids...Next Door..."

_RING! RING!_

The man yelped and comically fell out of his chair in surprise. Standing up with a grumble, he looked towards the door to hear that the phone ringing. He then gasped as it hit him. The network was supposed to be calling today! Forgetting to stow away his pad and the white out, the man sprinted out of the room in a hurry.

As shocking as it is, this story will not follow the man to the phone. No. As large of a role he plays, he is not in the spot light here. I didn't come here to tell you about the creator, I'm here to tell you of what he created. Speaking of which...

The door to the room closed and the studio was filled with silence. On the desk where the man had laid the picture of the Kids Next Door aside, something strange began to happen. One of the figures, the bald kid in particular, began to shimmer. Suddenly his brows lowered, and his arms tucked into his chest. Finally after much exertion, he gave a yell and leapt right off the page.

"AHH!" The live drawing cried as he fell onto the hardwood desk. Grumbling as he got to his knees, he glanced around the studio, whistling at how large it all seemed. He never knew the world was so big. As his eyes trailed over the room, he noted that the man was no where in sight. "He's gone." He snapped his gaze to the door and lowered his shades a bit. After a short inspection, he grinned as he turned back to the page he came from. "Coast is clear gang. He's gone!"

"Whew!" Cried the dark-skinned girl as he figure began to shimmer as well. Just like the bald kid, she broke free of her restriction and joined the first drawing on the desk. She pulled the tip of her hat lower, then loosened up her arms. "Thought dad would never leave."

"Tell me about it!" An Australian accented voice rang out as the blond, orange wearing boy jumped out. "We've been stuck in that cruddy book for loike a kajillion years!" He walked forward to join the others, but a leg quickly reached out and tripped him up. "WHOA!" He screamed as his face met the desk. After peeling it off, he glared up to the green sweatshirt girl with disdain. "You tripped me!"

"I didn't trip you, silly!" The girl cheered out with a bubbly voice. Her hands covered her mouth as she giggled. "I helped you get closer to the floor."

The Aussie growled as he hopped up. "I oughta give ya a piece of ma mind!"

"That's gonna be hard to do," The chubby boy spoke as he waltzed up the rest of his group. He then held his gut in mirth as he laughed. "cause you don't have much of a mind to begin with!"

The blond switched his anger from the Asian to the other boy. "Are you callin' me stupid?"

"_Nooo._ I'm calling you a _genius_."

"Watch yer mouth, tubby, 'fore I knock it off!"

"Hey!" The chubby boy snarled in rage. "Nobody calls me tubby, shorty!"

"And nobody calls me shorty, fatso!"

"Aw." The Asian girl gushed, averting both of their attentions to her. "You both act like a married couple. That's so cute! Can I be a bridesmaid?"

The boys glared as they blushed. "Why don't you shut up?"

"Why don't all three of you shut up!" The bald kid yelled, trying to reign in some control. When they just kept on fussing, he became more infuriated. "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"How come you get ta order us around?"

"Because _I'm_ the leader, and what ever I say goes. So nah!" He taunted as he stuck his tongue out. He then coughed into his hand, and began basic procedure. "Alright, Apple Crumble Gang, time for roll call-"

"Do we hafta be called the Apple Crumble Gang?" The cap wearing girl asked with slight annoyance. "It's so lame."

The Asian nodded in agreement before she pointed to the chubby boy. "And Mr. Plump Butt already ate all the apples." She stated innocently, much to the ire of the chubby boy.

"Fine! We're not the Apple Crumbles anymore." The bald kid muttered as he crossed his arms. He then glared at the other four, slightly miffed because they didn't like the name he came up with. "What do you propose we call ourselves then?"

"How 'bout The Amazing Flying Troupe?"

"Or the Cutesie Lovey Doves?"

"No! That's girly! How 'bout something cool loike, The Beat 'Em Up Boppers!"

"Aren't you guys tired of makin' up all these stupid names?" The mocha skinned girl spoke up, finally having enough. "Why can't we decide on somethin' that sticks?"

The blond looked up to her with confusion. "How are we supposed ta do that?"

"Well...what does dad call us?"

"I don't know." The bald kid answered as he rubbed his chin. "But who would?"

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" They all jumped and looked over to the source of the voice. There atop of the cover of the pad was the lead character himself, Kenny. The skinny blond boy looked down at the five, shaking with nervousness. "You know we aren't supposed to be out during daytime! What if someone sees us?"

"Hey look! It's Kenny!" The blond Aussie noticed as he chuckled. "How's it goin', dork face?"

"I am not a dork!" He fussed. He then stomped his foot down as he tried to stand up for himself. "Why are you guys always picking on me?"

"Cause you're a loser." The cap wearing girl answered without missing a beat. "You always rat us out to the adults whenever we try ta do somethin' fun."

"Yeah! No one likes a tattletale mister!" The Asian chimed in. She then stood on her tip-toes and looked around the desk area for someone. "Hey, where's your brother? I need him to come to my super secret tea party!" She then stopped, and turned to the others with a serious expression. "Shssssh!"

In response to that, Kenny slapped his head. Man, these guys were nitwits. "For the last time, Chimpy is not my brother, he's my PET CHIMP!" Suddenly his eyes bulged and he quickly looked behind him. "Wait a minute...where _is_ Chimpy?"

The Aussie laughed as he watch Kenny. "Probably hiding from you. I know I wouldn't wanna be around ma brother if he called me his pet- AHHH!" He screamed as his hoodie was jerked over his face. He pulled the cloth back over and his eyes wildly searched for the culprit. He then tensed as he saw the chimpanzee himself land in front of him. Chimpy made small curious noises as he glanced around the area, scratching his hind every so often. "YOU!" The blond raged as he vaulted towards Chimpy, who started running away in return. "GET BACK 'ERE YA NO GOOD FLEABAG!"

The bald kid paid no mind as the blond went after the chimp. No, he was concerned with far more important matters. Like roll call. "Guys. GUYS!" He shouted to get attention back on him. "We still haven't done roll call! And we can't do that until we have a name!"

Kenny leaned over the edge of the cover, his brows raised in confusion. "Why do you need to take attendance? It's obvious all of you are here-"

"Nobody asked you, outsider!" The bald snipped before adjusting his shades. He then turned to he other three as his hands went behind his back. "Anyone come up with a good name yet?"

"No." The chubby boy replied in negative. While contemplating a title for the gang, his eyes wandered up to the skinny blond, who was still trying to get them to go back into their page. He scoffed as he was about to talk with his leader, then something hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hey wait a sec... Kenny!" He called out to the boy. He then pointed to the pad containing all the sketches for the cartoon. "This is your show, right?"

"It's _supposed_ to be." The muttered dejectedly. He was supposed to be the star, too bad he wasn't treated as such. Everyone always loved Chimpy, and he got the short end of the deal. Especially with those five. They were always getting him into trouble and trying to scam him. Kenny sighed as he tried to get them to cooperate. "But seriously guys, you need to get back on your page before-"

"Yea, yea. We'll get to that." The chubby boy waved off, not really caring. "But since this is your show, then you must know what dad calls us, right?"

"Yeah." The blond nodded slowly. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Because we need a name to fall back on every episode." The cap wearing girl explain. "So tell us what dad calls us, and we'll deduct a few points from your loser rating.

"Uh, well..." Kenny started as he tapped his head to remember. "You guys never had an official name for your gang since you're always changing it, but I think dad just calls you the Kids Who Live Next Door."

"...Kids Next Door?" The bald kid mumbled to himself. He repeated it to himself a few times, testing it. He liked the sound of it, and it fell easily off the tongue. "Yes!" He proclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "We're the Kids Next Door!"

"Oh! And we can make like an acronym! KND!" The Asian giggly cheered while she jumped up and down. "Yay!"

"The KND." The dark-skinned girl smirked to herself. "Now I'm digging the sound of dat."

"Hey hey! What if we made it like an organization!" The chubby suddenly thought of. He then punched the air like a superhero would. "Yeah! We could be like super kid operatives who fight bad guys!"

"Adult bad guys!"

Kenny shook his head. "You can't fight bad guys if you _are_ bad guys."

But the four ignored him. The chubby kid went on and on once he saw everyone was liking his proposition. "We could use my 2x4 inventions to make weapons and gadgets and- OH! What if we had codenames!" He squealed, his yellow goggles filling with utter delight. "That would be AWESOME!"

"Stop acting like a fool!" The cap wearing girl scolded as she slapped the kid with her hat. "'Sides, how can we have codenames? Dad ain't even given us real names yet! It's just the five of us."

The chubby boy looked at the girl in confusion. "I could give us some names." He then pointed the the shade wearing leader. "Baldy." Then to the Asian. "Ditzy." Then to the cap wearing girl herself. "And Sassy." He then lowered his arms as he tried to find the missing member. "Where'd the Idiot go?"

'Baldy' and 'Sassy' apparently did not like their new names. They crackled their fist as they stalked up to the frightened boy, but he was saved when 'Ditzy' suddenly screamed something out.

"OH! I know!" She waited until the attention was on her. "What about numbers?"

The bald boy wasn't following. "Numbers?"

"I get it!" The chubby boy spoke again. "There's five of us, so we could use the numbers one, two, three, four, and five to name ourselves." He then nodded to himself, really pleased at how all of this was turning out. "Yeah. We're the Kids Next Door with our 2x4 and codenumbers. Starting with me, Number 1!"

"No!" The bald kid cried out. "In case you've forgotten, _I'm_ the _one_ in charge here! So _I _get to be Number 1." He smugly stated.

"B-B-But..." The chubby boy stuttered. Why was baldy using his leader status to get everything? "No fair!"

"Wah wah. Nobody said life was fair." The newly dubbed Number 1 cockily uttered, a glint visible in his shades. "Deal with it."

"Fine!" The chubby shouted back. "If you're Number 1, then I'm Number 2 and two is more then one!"

"Two is for doodie!" The Asian giggled to herself while Number 2 slumped. She then a twirl and a curtsey. "I'll be Number 3! Which is more then both of you!"

"Then I'm Numbuh 5." The cap wearing girl spoke out with a smirk. "Which is more then all of you suckas."

Kenny had been watching the exchange silently. Hey, Chimpy was being chased around the desk by that blond Aussie and the other four weren't messing with him, so he wasn't going to bother them. But when Number 5 spoke up, he couldn't help but point out, "You're saying it wrong."

Number 5 looked up with a frown. "You still here, loser?"

"You said it wrong." He pressed again, ignoring her jeer. "It's pronounced, numb -ER. Not numb-UH. That's not proper english." He tried to reason, not wanting to start any trouble.

"Boy, don't you be tellin' me what is or ain't proper english. If I wanna say Numbuh, then I'll say Numbuh." She huffed as she turned away. "Besides, adults say number all the time in their stupid 'business' stuff. I wanna be different."

"She's right." Number 1 agreed. "From now on, the Kids Next Door will use Numbuh, not number."

"Then it's settled then." Number- "That's NUMBUH!" Sorry, _Numbuh_ 2 said. "We're all the Kids Next Door. Now can we do roll call?"

"Of course." Numbuh 1 called out. "Leader, Numbuh 1, present!"

"Numbuh 2's right here!"

"Don't forget about Numbuh 3!"

"And Numbuh 5's right here, baby."

"Excellent!" Numbuh 1 cheered as he clapped his hands together. "We're all here. Now let's start planning today's-"

"Uh," Kenny spoke out from his perch on the cover page. "You skipped, four."

"Stop telling me how to do my job you stupid-... Wait." Numbuh 1 halted his shouts as he recounted everyone. His eyes then widened as he and his gang looked around the desk area. "Where's Numbuh 4?" They didn't see him any where. Not behind the pencils, not back in the page, and no where near the big eraser. Then where could the blond Aussie be?

"GET DOWN 'ERE AND TAKE IT LOIKE A MAN, CHIMPY!" Kenny and the Kids Next Door glanced over to where the furious shout had come from. The orange wearing Australian, now know as Numbuh 4, was staring up at Chimpy. The mischievous animal had dragged the boy on a wild goose chase all over the desk, finally eluding his grasp by climbing up the large carton of white out the artist had left out earlier. The blond growled as the chimp danced around near the top. He jumped on the side to try and climb up, but only managed to get up a few inches before losing his grip and sliding back down. The boy kicked at the cartoon and glared. "I'll get you if it's the last I do!"

The Kids Next Door and Kenny back up in fear once they recognized the white out carton. How could they not fear it? Even though they were up and about, they were still drawings when it came down to it. If any of that white out were to fall on any of them, then they would be erased.

Forever.

Realizing the danger his best friend was in, Kenny walked closer to the white out carton to try and get his pet to come down. "CHIMPY! GET DOWN BEFORE YOU GET ERASED!" However, the chimp just continued to dance, much to Kenny's annoyance. "I MEAN IT! GET AWAY!"

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 yelled out with the rest of the gang behind him. "As your leader, I am ordering to step away from that carton ASA-"

"-NOW, FOOL!" Numbuh 5 interrupted when she saw the boy wasn't listening. "YOU'RE GUNNA GET ERASED!"

"Aw, pipe down!" The blond raged, too focused on getting with Chimpy to realize the danger. After another failed attempt of climbing, he kicked the carton with all his strength, the chimp's howls and laughs fueling his anger. But then he stepped back once he saw how much the carton shook when he kicked it. After looking back towards Chimpy, then the base of the bottle, Numbuh 4 let out a slow evil little laugh as he backed up a good pace. "If ya won't come down, mate, then I'll make ya!"

Numbuh 2 watched as the short boy backed away from the bottle. "What is he doing?" He knew him too well to just think he was giving up. Numbuh 4 wasn't like that. However, once he looked between the bottle and the boy, he put the pieces together too late. Once the blond started running, he knew it was over. "NUMBUH 4! DON'T-"

"HIYA!" The blond screamed as he slammed into the side of the white out carton. "TIMBER!" He laughed as the bottle began to tip over. But before he could relish his victory, a drip of the substance itself almost splashed on him. Once he looked down at the white stuff, he paled once he realized what he just did. "CRUD!" He screamed as he ran out of the way.

"CHIMPY!" Kenny screamed as the chimp was knocked over by the force of Numbuh 4's ram. The skinny blond vaulted, catching his pet before he hit the floor. He smiled, glad he was safe, but it was soon replaced by fear as a shadow loomed over them both. Both Kenny and the chimp looked up as the Correction Fluid toppled over, spilling out its contents like a tidal wave.

Headed straight for them.

"AHHHHHH!" The boy and chimp screamed as they tried to get away, but it was too late. The thick white liquid washed over them in torrents, sweeping off their feet and burning like fire as it erased them from existence. The bottle landed on the side of the pad that contain the drawings for Kenny's cartoon. The white out just kept on gushing out, starting to seep into the pages and destroying everything within.

The Kids Next Door watched on with dread. Flinching every time they heard the blood curling scream off another drawing getting erased. They stepped back in horror as the white out started to spill on their creator's desk and they huddle together when they thought it would erase them to. But by either luck or chance, the evil liquid stopped right at their feet. The five looked down, thinking it was over. But then they jumped further back when a small bubble popped.

After the white out had erased everything within Kenny's pad, everything went silent. The only living drawings were the Kids Next Door gang. They were the only ones left. For a while, no one said anything. But finally, Numbuh 5 snapped as she jerked Numbuh 4 off his feet. "YOU IDIOT!" She raged as she batted him with her hat. "LOOK WHAT DID! YOU SPILLED WHITE OUT ALLOVER THE DESK!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Numbuh 4 tried to defend as the African-American tossed him to the deck. "B-But maybe we can fix it!"

"Yeah!" Numbuh 3 agreed trying to come up with something. She then walked over to the white out and leaned down to clean it up. "If we could find some gihugic towels, then we could-"

_HISS!_

"OWW!" She wailed as she scrambled away from the white out. Tears fell down her face as she cried, and the others huddled around her as she held the hand that touched the white out. "IT BURNS!"

"U-Uh...I-It's okay Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 tried to calm her down as he looked over the damage. Most of her sleeve had been erased, and the tip of her ring finger looked as if someone sliced it clean off. Despite wanting to puke his guts out, he tried to remain calm. He was a leader, and leaders didn't act all scared. "Y-You'll be fine."

"But they won't." Numbuh 2 grimly responded as he looked back the destruction. The Correction Fluid had completely covered the pad and more then likely destroyed everything within it. "Chimpy, Professor Triple Extra Large, everyone from the cartoon is gone. Even Kenny." His hands then slowly reached his face, and he paled once it all finally hit him. "Oh my God...WE KILLED KENNY!"

"What do you mean, _we_?" Numbuh 5 spoke out as she pointed to the stunned Aussie. "It was mister Idiot Boy here who knocked over the white out!"

"It ain't ma fault! If that stupid chimp didn't mess with me!"

"What are we gonna do?" Numbuh 3 started to panic, rocking back and forth in a fetal position. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"I-I don't know! What should we do?" Numbuh 1 asked, his hands gripping at his bald scalp.

"Why are ya askin' us?" Numbuh 5 retorted, taking the pressure off herself. "You're the leader! You handle it!"

"But I...I-I don't...uh, F-FINE!" He finally shouted, straightening up his posture. "I _am_ the leader. And as leader, I order _you_ to fix this!" He ordered Numbuh 2.

"_Me?_"

"Yes you! You're the smart one! Invent something to clean this up." Numbuh 1 laid down the challenge, then folded his arms and shuffled his foot. "Of course, if you _can't_ I'm sure we'll understand." He muttered innocently, waiting for the chubby boy to take the bait.

And that he did. "I can to fix it!" He then tapped it his chin as he looked around the desk for materials. After a few moments, he stared pacing around. His team looked on in apprehension, waiting for him to come up with the answers to all their problems. Finally, he stopped as a light bulb clicked on. "I got it!" He proclaimed as he turned to his companions. "All we have to do is-"

His plan fell short when the doorknob to the studio started to twist. The five looked on in fear once they realized what that meant. Their creator was coming back! And they had just completely wrecked his pride and joy.

_So _not good.

"Aw crud!" The blond shouted as he began to freak out. "DAD'S BACK!"

"We are in soo much trouble." Numbuh 3 cried.

"That's it!" Hoagie joined in, tears squeezing out between his eye wear. "We're dead! Game over man! We're gonna get erased next!"

"Would you fools, SHUT UP!" Numbuh 5 bellowed getting their attention. "We're just cartoon drawings! He ain't never gonna think we did it if we get back in our places!" She explained as she pointed back to the page they jumped off of.

Numbuh 1 looked to the empty sheet of paper and grinned. They were saved! "Quick! Everyone back onto the page!" He didn't have to say it twice, for as soon as the words left his mouth, the children made a beeline for the paper. Once their bodies met the material their forms began to shimmer once more. Numbuh 1 ran for the center, trying to remember how he was positioned. "Okay, um, my hands were sticking up like this, right?"

"Stick yer pointer and pinkies up!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he picked up two props their creator had drew for them. "3 girl, you were talking in this phone thingy, and I was pointin' this blaster!" He scrambled as he pointed the small weapon to the side.

"Like this?"

"Hurry guys!" Numbuh 5 said as she looked about ready to unleash a volley of karate chops. She grit her teeth once the door began to creak open. "He's almost here!"

Numbuh 2 watched as everyone get in stances, but he for the love of chilli dogs couldn't remember what he had been standing like. "Uh...uh." He tried looking towards Numbuhs 1 and 5 for help, but they paid him no mind. So when the door finally opened, he stuck his arm out and gave a thumbs up. Once they were all set, the shimmering stopped and they became a frozen picture once more.

Now that all the excitement had finally passed, the man returned to his studio, completely unaware of what just occurred. He let out a tired groan as he rubbed at his head. He just got off the phone with the network and they had told him the fate of the cartoon would be in the hands of the fans. They would pick the next big thing in something called the Big Pick Weekend or something along those lines. But even with all that, Kenny and the Chimp wasn't looking likely. But he wanted to do something about it. Maybe he could look over some more drawings.

Too bad he couldn't.

As soon as his eyes landed on the mess, he let out a gasping shock. The Kenny booklet! It...It was ruined! The vat of Correction Fluid had toppled over and split all over his work. His feet moved of their own accord to his station, trying to clean the white out and salvaging anything he could.

But he couldn't save anything. The substance had hardened and the drawings the pad once held would be unrecognizable. Figuring it was useless, he threw the pad into the trash bin with a heavy heart. The pilot episode was already ready, maybe he could re-draw everything later. But that was a lot of things. Things he couldn't even remember properly. Even if Kenny and the Chimp did get the word to go, he had nothing to go on. Everything he planned for the show had been in that booklet, and it was gone. What could he do now? What was his back-up plan?

In his distress, he noticed that one page had been saved. Slowly, his finger reached out to grasp the torn page containing the Kids Next Door. His interest in the five was once again reignited. What was it about them? He found himself thinking of their back story again. Just five kids living together. Alone and fighting against adults for their rights...

Fighting adults...

Inspiration struck the man like lightening. He already began scribbling some things down next to the five. Maybe if Kenny didn't work out, he could give these five their own show. The network seemed fond with them, and after redesigning their characters and personalities, he felt he could make them the stars of their own cartoon.

But what to call it?

"The Kids Who Live Next Door?" He mused to himself. But then he shook his head in negative. His eyes narrowed as he just stared at his drawing. Finally, it came to him. "Just...The Kids Next Door." He then began scribbling again, having an idea for a worldwide organization. "Codename: Kids Next Door."

So the man moved on. Moved on to work to transform five devious little brats into inspiring leaders and heroes. Ideas flew onto the page and he became so enamored with them. Already forming a pilot to air for them.

And doing that sealed Kenny's and Chimpy's fate. The five kids who always got them into trouble would go on to star in six seasons of their own separate cartoon, leaving the skinny blond and his pet chimp to wallow away in the never ending vastness of white. Alone.

And forgotten.

* * *

**This is what I come up with when I'm bored. I got this idea when reading over the plot for an upcoming video game called Epic Mickey. I might do a bigger sequel to this after I've finished up everything I have right now.  
**

**Later.**


End file.
